New Ella
by LuvrOfAll
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in the woods. she starts drugs. edward moves to italy meets his real soul mate. but bella moves to california finds new love and power? what shall happen when they meet again but the cullens are not the same cullens she used to know.


**Okay so I know I havent updated my old stories in awhile but im out of P.e for awhile and I started drawing and the drawing led me to write this story. I started writing it in the office and got most of it down. And I kept writing it through-out the day and I like it but I wanna know how you all like it.**

**REVIEW! [:**

Prologue

A girl is left alone in the woods after a break up with her vampire boyfriend. He leaves the country and goes to Italy with his family. What will happen when he comes across his REAL mate? But back in Forks, Washington what happens to the girl when she moves to California and finds a new love and power?

Chapter One.

EllaPOV

Names Ella, Ella Swan. It's Ella and only that. You call me by my full name you'll leave with a black eye. I'm now going to live in California with my dad. He's the chief of police at Forks but got transferred.

It has now been a month since my vampire boyfriend left me and I started drugs. Dad doesn't know. He's mostly gone anyway.

But today were moving to California. It's the day. I had packed the night before except a pair of clothes for today.

As I was getting up I was thinking about everything that had happened to me in the past few weeks. I had been a zombie. I didn't eat, sleep or interact with people. Charlie tried getting me to go back with my mom. But I yelled and screamed. He had started packing my stuff in the middle of the night. I had said if he shipped me off I'd kill myself. He then stopped and went back to bed.

I went to the bathroom with my clothes and took a warm shower. I used the last of my coconut shampoo and conditioner. I got out and put on my black lacy bra and thong. Pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans a Metal Head tank and a white Abercrombie Jacket. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room putting my pajama's in my bag and slipping on a pair or high heel boots. I applied make up and grabbed my bags taking them down. Charlie was ready and waiting. He took my suit cases to take them to the car. I grabbed my purse made sure my iPod, phone, and make up were in it and walked out and ran to the car. I hopped in the front and Charlie started driving to the air port.

"Hey, Bells." he's the only one that still calls me Bella.

"Hi dad."

"So are you happy about moving?"

"I don't really care."

"What's wrong with you? You are acting very strange."

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Okay. Well we're here. Oh Bella just to say when we get there I have to leave and go on call for a few days. Do you think you could start setting up at home?"

"Yeah. How many days?"

"Maybe two, three. I don't know yet. I'll figure out when we get there. Now help me get this stuff out." I nodded and went to the trunk. We started grabbing bags until we had all five out. We pulled them all up on to the side walk and he went to drop the car off at the rental center.

He came back a few minutes later and grabbed his bags. And I grabbed mine going up to the desk. They took our bags and put them on the trolley. Me with my carry on and dad with his we walked into the airport we went through security and through the shops. I bought a couple of magazines and a got a Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte from Starbucks. I meet up with dad at the gate. We were the first ones seated since dad was the chief. We got the front seats and I sat down and played my iPod.

I was sipping on my drink the flight attendant told me to turn off my iPod and that we were about to take off. I reluctantly turned it off and pulled my seat forward. I sighed and dad looked at me then went back to his book. Once the plane was in the air I took my iPod back out and started skipping songs. Once a lullaby came on. I just kind of sat there not knowing I still had this, I changed the song and then deleted it. He was now stuck in my head for the rest of the flight.

After the flight which in my case I thought took forever and to long. We were the first ones off the plane and went to baggage claim. It took awhile for it to come so we waited. After twenty minutes we had all out bags and went to the parking lot. There was a rental car around the corner and dad went to go get one while I once again stayed with the luggage. I pulled off my jacket and put it in my bag after taking my phone and iPod out.

It was so hot in California for the middle of August. But that may be because I haven't been in the heat for awhile. Dad came along a few minutes later with a rental car. He got out and started putting stuff in the back. I got in the passengers seat and sat down. Dad got in a few minutes later.

"Umm dad. How am I supposed to get to school?"

"Oh right. Uhh. Well we could go buy you a car now if you like."

"Sure."

So dad drove down the rode to Dodge dealer ship and we got out. He was probably not going to get a car, since he was going to have a cruiser. But he might get one later. But who cares. So I got out and started looking around outside for a car. One of the guys who worked her came up to me he started telling me about all the cars that would be good for me.

"Your still is like the Dodge Caliber. It would.."

"I just want something fast and black."

He nodded and walked me over to the Dodge Chargers.

"Now the Chargers are probably the fastest and most expensive cars here." he said.

"Well my daddy made me move down here. I deserve it." he nodded and dad came over.

"I figure you found one." he said.

"Yup. That one." I said pointing to the black Charger. He nodded and pulled his credit card out. The dealer ship guy told us to follow into the sales area. We bought the car and the guy gave me the keys.

Dad pulled out of the lot and me after him. I followed him all the way home. He drove really slow. When we pulled up to the house which had a old but modern feel to it. Like the Cullens. But they were long gone. Sometimes I think Laurent and Victoria got to them and killed them. But I know that would never happen. Alice can see the future Edward can read minds and Jasper is skilled and Emmett is big and buff Rosalie is well ummm Rosalie.

EdwardPOV

While in Italy I meet my true soul mate. And I totally got over Bella Swan. She was simply something to fascinating. I couldn't read her mind and that's what made her the much unique than the others. But I soon got tired of her. So I left her in the woods. The family wasn't happy with me but once I convinced them that Bella was nothing but a toy they got over it. So then we moved to Italy. It was great until I meet my true soul mate Olivia. She was human. But she had a power. She could change any mythical creature into a human again. So mow me and my family are humans again. We still have our knowledge but we don't have any vampire abitlies any more. Jasper is the most thankful about that. He hated his power with passion.

He never liked the blood lust of everyone. But he is glad he's still alive or else he wouldn't of meet Alice. But whatever about them. Carlisle decided that since we said we were moving to California we better do it. And since we can now go out in the sun. we can go to school for the last time. Yay. So now we're are on a plane to the states from Italy. Olivia said she would come so she's sitting with me. (AN They arrive two weeks after Ella.) she was anxious to see the states. She's never been on the opposite side of the Atlantic.

EllaPOV

When I was home I didn't really have anything to unpack except some shirts, shoes, and pants. Not much. I will need to go shopping. Maybe I'll go tomorrow instead of school.

"Hey uummmm Ch-dad. Do you think I could go shopping tomorrow for some stuff for my room and clothes?"

"Yeah sure. Take my card." he said eating a slice of pizza he order. I nodded and went to his wallet on the counter and took out his card. I went back up to my room and put it in my wallet. I changed out of my clothes to a pair of short zebra print sleep shorts and a red spaghetti strap. And I went to bed at about 12.

**HI! Well ummmm REVIEW! :D haha oh and the outfits will be on a link on my profile [: check em out.**


End file.
